Cry Uncle
by SnowAngelLunar
Summary: ***warning**** May contain hot sexual material. For mature audiences. Tyler/Jeremy/Mason Not much of a Jyler story. Jeremy meets Tyler's hot uncle Mason, who ends up teaching the young boy a thing or two.


**AN: Yes I've had this naughty little thought since I found out that Taylor Kinney will be playing Mason Lockwood a few months ago. I must say he is super sexy! Anyways, I'm probably not the only one who's already written about him, but I hope to be one of the few firsts. Contains mature content and language. You've been warned. Now enjoy! (hope you imagine naughty things when you see Mr. Mason Lockwood tonight and the rest of the season) OH and also, i left a photo of the sexy Taylor Kinney on my page who will be playing Mason Lockwood, for those who do not know what he looks like. **

**Cry Uncle!**

Jeremy had been stuck with Tyler as partners on an art project. They had spent several days working on the project at both their houses. Although they did spent less time working and

spent most of the time having sex with each other. The two boys have been seeing each other secretly for a while now. Any chance they got alone together was not wasted with

homework.

The young boy walked into the large mansion of a house. He was supposed to meet up with Tyler today to actually finish the project before tomorrow morning. He heard a splashing

sound coming from the yard. Jeremy approached the living room where he could see through a glass mirror an unfamiliar figure. It wasn't Tyler, and no one was usually home at this time.

He went outside to introduce himself and meet this stranger in the Lockwood's pool.

The man in the pool saw the young boy as he came up for air. He got out of the pool to greet Jeremy and introduce himself. He looked very much like an older Tyler, but much taller and

with a very appealing tan. His body was just as built and muscular as Tyler's was.

"Oh hi, I didn't mean to interrupt your swim."

"No its fine, I was about to get out anyways."

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler's friend."

"Mason Lockwood. I'm Tyler's uncle."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"No need to be so formal. Everyone just calls me Uncle Lockwood. Well Tyler isn't here right now."

"Oh, maybe I should just come back later."

"No, why don't you just stay here and wait? Make yourself comfortable."

"Ok then."

The two walked back into the living room. Jeremy sat on the couch and watched the older man dry off his wet dripping body. Jeremy had always thought that his attraction was only for

Tyler and not for any other guys. He wasn't gay, only _with_ Tyler. But suddenly he found himself with a hard on from watching the muscular body of Tyler's uncle. He didn't want Tyler's uncle

to know that he had a boner. If he thinks Jeremy was gay, then he might get the idea that Tyler and him were more than just friends. Because no way in hell would a Lockwood man hang

around a fag.

Unfortunately for Jeremy, Mason Lockwood did know that Jeremy was raging hard in front of him. It wasn't too hard to figure out; especially by the way Jeremy was trying to conceal it. He

also figured out that Jeremy and Tyler were already having sex. His family genetics (being a werewolf) allowed him a keen sense of smell. He could smell the mixture of sweat and semen

the instant Jeremy approached him. It was probably from earlier in the day. Tyler insisted on a special lunch diet of cock and Lockwood juice for Jeremy.

"So how long has my nephew been fucking you?"

"Uh? What?"

"You two have been having sex right?"

"Um I think you've got the wrong idea."

"You don't need to deny it. You reek of the smell of cum. And your breath smells like you've been sucking on cock recently today."

Jeremy was speechless. He really should have gone home for a shower or at least brushed his teeth whenever he had a special Lockwood Lunch. What was he going to say or do now?

He'd been caught, and denial wasn't going to work. Mason Lockwood was relentlessly forward with his words, and so were his actions. He moved closer and pinned Jeremy down on the

couch. "How about trying a real man sized cock?" He said as his hand stroked the younger boy's hard cock. Jeremy didn't know what to do. He was completely seduced and so horny, that

he didn't even know if his body would obey him.

Suddenly a vibrating sound interrupted them. Tyler had sent a text to Jeremy saying that he'd have to stay late for football practice. Mason was in an angle that allowed him to read the

message as well. "So looks like we're all alone for a few hours." He stripped off the swim shorts, his only piece of clothing, off. The pool clearly didn't have any shrinkage effect since

Mason's penis was already hard. All Jeremy could do was stared at it, and as he opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly found the cock inside his mouth.

Mason swayed his hips back and forth allowing his penis to slide through Jeremy's wet mouth. The man was merciless as he shoved it deep without hesitation. Jeremy could barely take it

all; then the gag reflexes started to kick in. Mason didn't mind the sound of the boy chocking on his huge dick. It actually made him hornier.

He reached down to remove the t-shirt from the boy, then making his way to remove the pants. Jeremy gave in, without protest, and willingly stripped bare naked. He suddenly felt a

warm tingle run across his cock. Mason was on his knees sucking hard. It was his first blow job in a long time, since Vickie. Tyler never liked the idea of putting another guy's penis in his

mouth, but Mason seemed like he's had more than just practice. "Turn around." Mason commanded. Jeremy did what he was told and turned around. Jeremy was surprised by another

new sensational feeling. The feeling of a wet tongue sliding across his hole caused him to let out a soft unexpected moan. This was the first time in his life that he's gotten a rim job. Tyler

would definitely object to this method of working Jeremy's hole loose.

Mason stood back up from his knees to position his cock against Jeremy's ass. He rubbed the head of his penis slowly and gently against the young boy. Jeremy knew what was about to

happen next and braced himself for the pleasure that was about to come. Mason didn't bother inserting his penis gently a little at a time, instead he just shoved it in whole. The boy let

out a yelp as he wasn't expecting the older man to be so huge. He had a few extra inches more than Tyler, which was something that Jeremy was not expecting.

The couch rocked as Mason fucked the boy intensely. His hands were startled firmly on the boy's shoulders as he pounded him from behind. Pain and pleasure had overtaken Jeremy as he

wound up burying his face down on the couch. Jeremy could feel the man's sweat drip off from his abs and land on Jeremy's back side. Mason began a trail of kisses along the boy's back

up across towards his neck. He started to nibble and suck, occasionally bite on the tender soft flesh. Jeremy increased his own pleasure by stroking on his own cock.

After a few minutes of hard core pounding, Mason pulled out of Jeremy. He moved over and sat down on the couch. "Come sit on it." Jeremy knew what he meant, as this was his favorite

position with Tyler. Jeremy would usually ride Tyler's cock as he sat down, usually on a toilet in the men's room. His cock would rub against Tyler tight abs while they were locked in a

lustful passionate kiss. But Jeremy wasn't expecting the same thing would happen with Mason Lockwood. Jeremy slid the man's cock inside him and began rocking back and forth. His dick

did rub against Mason's rock hard abs, but instead of kissing, Mason began to swirl his tongue on Jeremy's nipples. Jeremy ran his hand through Mason's as he let him kiss his neck again.

Jeremy had never felt suck ecstasy before. He was overwhelmed with the abundant pleasure from every inch of his body. "Ahh Fuck!" Jeremy screamed as he shot a large warm load

against Mason's abs. But Mason continued to fuck the boy until he came inside him. Jeremy removed himself by collapsing onto the side of the couch.

Mason got up and left to find a towel to get cleaned up with. While he was already up, he decided to turn on the heater. After catching his breath, Jeremy got up and walked to the kitchen

hoping to get a refreshing glass of water. He chugged the water so fast that it came dripping down his mouth and on his chest. Mason walked into the kitchen to find the young boy, who

was still nude, drinking water. Mason was still hard and Jeremy noticed it too. "Ready for round two." Mason said as he moved in and slammed the boy on the table regardless of his reply.

It was easier to slip inside the boy this time around. Mason became like an animal this time. He veraciously slammed into the boy with increasing vigor. Jeremy's backside slid against the

marble counter moving him further up. Mason dragged the boy's thin body back down to the perfect fucking position. The air became hotter because of the heater being turned on. The

house became like a huge furnace. Both of them began sweating as their warm bodies rubbed against one another. Jeremy clawed at Mason's back side which caused him to let out a loud

groan. Mason wasn't the romantic type, but there were a fresh batch of strawberries just arm's length away. He took one and placed it in the younger boy's mouth before joining in with

his own mouth. They found themselves in a sweet watery lip lock. As expected, Mason was as skilled with his tongue, as he was with his cock. He lifted the young boy, with him still inside,

and slammed him against the wall. He began to fuck him against it, with Jeremy riding him half way in mid air. He wrapped his arms around Mason's broad shoulders and hung on

screaming, "Ah Fuck me harder!" Without hesitation, Mason fulfilled the boy's request and completely filled Jeremy with his full 11 inches. Jeremy was getting a little used to the man sized

dick of Mason Lockwood. He was already comfortable with Tyler's 9 inches, but he easily adapted to the new length inside him. Mason had effortlessly hit Jeremy's sweet spot numerous

times. His knowledge and experienced helped him pinpoint the spot without wasting time searching for it like Tyler would usually. Jeremy's sweaty body a trail against the wall. He couldn't

hold it in any longer, and came on Mason's chest this time. This time however, Mason removed himself from Jeremy before coming. "Get on your knees, and open your mouth." Jeremy

eagerly knelt down opened up, sticking his tongue out ready to taste Mason's cum. Mason didn't waste any time, and shot another heavy load inside the boy's mouth. "Swallow it." The

taste was saltier than the usual sweet taste of Tyler's cum. Jeremy didn't mind swallowing, but the Lockwood men have always found it to be a turn on. "Wow." Jeremy said, breathless

and still amazed as he got up off his knees. The two sweaty guys stood there soaking up view of their hot glistening naked bodies.

Mason Lockwood left again, this time to turn off the heater. They wouldn't want to die of a heat stroke or dehydration. Jeremy made his way up to the bathroom to clean himself up. He

was completely exhausted that he didn't even bother to lock the door. He turned on the hot water and began to rinse himself off. Mason Lockwood walked into the bathroom. "Who said

we were done?" The stamina of Lockwood men was incredible. Tyler would sometimes have sex twice in a row, but never a third, unless it was a great day. Mason pulled the young wet

boy out of the shower, still leaving the hot water to run. Jeremy's chest was pinned against the bathroom door while Mason approached him from behind to enter the young boy for a third

time. Jeremy had expected another rough fuck, but Mason was always full of surprises. Instead, he began to thrust forward in a slow sensual manner. Simultaneously, the older man left

trails of gentle kisses along the boy's backside towards his shoulders, then finally up to Jeremy's neck. But Mason didn't stop the kisses there, he softly turned Jeremy's head so their

mouths could meet in a long passionate kiss. The hot water from the shower caused the bathroom to steam. Mason pulled out of Jeremy and repositioned both of them on the floor.

Jeremy laid back against to cold tile floors as his legs spread for Mason to continue. Unlike their session in the kitchen, Mason bent forward and continued his kiss with Jeremy as he thrust

his hips in a rhythmic manner. Jeremy couldn't hold out as long as he did the first two times. He shot his final load of cum on his own bare stomach. Mason didn't hold out to long either. He

removed himself and shot a load on Jeremy's stomach as well. But before cleaning themselves up, Mason bent down forward and licked the cum mixture of the two of them. Never before

had Jeremy experienced such a variety of sexual experiences in a consecutive row. That was the end of their chain of sexual escapades. They both showered off and then Jeremy had

gone back home. It was an experience only a real Lockwood man could give.

~ End ~


End file.
